Crónicas de King Of Fighters: Diario de un Condenado
by DawnEngel
Summary: La historia tras el telón de aquellos que no llegaron a la fama de las pantallas en el torneo más fueron víctimas de los que arriba se creían dioses y que eventualmente caerán en la rebelión de sus propias armas .
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER KING OF FIGHTERS CHRONICLES**

 **1ra. Parte:**

 **PROLOGO**

 **"** **Diario de un condenado"**

Sólo alcanzó a golpear con su mano las puertas que se cerraron, sin alcanzar a detenerlas para ir tras aquel a quien persiguió con tanta perseverancia, sin embargo, miró por todo el elevador observando los números del tablero que bajaban indicando su posición, cuando se detuvo lo hizo en el último nivel, el quinto, cerró fuertemente los puños por perderlo, pero no se habría tomado tantas molestias buscando sólo escapar, además, algo le decía que se encontrarían nuevamente y que , por ahora, lo mejor era investigar donde estaba, que un lugar público, no tiene instalados elevadores ocultos o más de un sótano, el que existieran tantos niveles subterráneos le llamó la atención.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ya habría respirado lo suficiente para calmar brevemente su ánimo, no lo suficiente para decir que estaba sereno, pero, un poco más enfocado si lo estaba. Al salir del elevador, algo similar a una oficina estaba como primer cuarto, con todo lo arrojado, destruido y principalmente calcinado por flamas, se puede hacer una idea de cómo sería en su estado funcional; por los restos de uniformes de, algo que podrían ser, militares a los costados, además de las armas, unos rifles de asalto de gran calibre, con el metal deformado, seguramente por haberse sometido a un calor espeluznante.

Los escritorios, que más similares a cubículos, cubiertos por un vidrio grueso que los recubría, dejando al centro lo que sería un detector de metal, con un escáner óptico y dactilar; demasiada seguridad para la fábrica abandonada que aparentaba ser en la superficie, pensó mientras llevada su mirada con el ceño fruncido de un lugar a otro de la sala, avanzó por lo que ahora sólo quedaba vidrio desparramado por todo lugar, esqueletos consumidos por las flamas en el suelo y el polvo o seguramente, cenizas por todo el trayecto.

Cuando cruzó por aquella habitación, se encontró con un pasillo de no más de dos metros de ancho, tomando en cuenta la seguridad que existía para su ingreso, muchas visitas no pudieron existir, sólo personal selecto, lo que hacía intrigar más al joven que miraba atento a cada paso que daba, apoyó su mano sobre algunas marcas en las paredes, abolladuras en su metálica consistencia, raspones ligeros de las balas que no tuvieron fuerza para traspasar, manchas de sangre como trazos incompletos de una brocha gastada, y como no podía faltar, lo que caracterizaba en lo que veía desde su ingreso, los cadáveres calcinados de más hombres uniformados, de los que ahora sólo quedaban los huesos y cenizas.

Finalizando aquel pasillo, que bien se asemejaría a cuadros medievales de los pasajes del infierno, se encontró con una habitación grande, lo que sería una alcoba para tres personas, las camas aún se encontraban en su lugar, tres camas repartidas en toda la habitación, con sus respectivas mesas de noche y una lámpara, ahora destrozadas y marcadas por el fuego, nada sobreviviría a semejante calor, recorrió hasta el último rincón de la habitación, buscando a quienes dormían en las vacías y destruidas camas, y fue en una esquina que los encontró, tres cuerpos, o lo que quedaba de ellos en un cubículo que llegaría a ser el sanitario, le intrigó la idea de saber quienes eran los huéspedes, así que comenzó a revisar en los cajones metálicos deformados de las mesas de noche, revisó uno a uno; y en dos de ellos sólo encontró cenizas y nada más, cualquier documento o identificación quedó borrado para siempre, resignado, comenzaba a caminar a la salida, cuando un ruido salió del cubículo cual si algo se cayera, no demoró en colocarse en guardia ante el sonido y avanzó con sigilo una vez más a aquella grotesca esquina.

Los cuerpos seguía en su lugar "no fue nada" se dijo mirando una vez más aquellos restos, pero inclinando un poco la mirada notó algo nuevo, detrás del inodoro un pequeño bulto negro yacía oculto, procurando no tocar los huesos recogió el objeto, se salvó del fuego una agenda no muy gruesa, pero de cuero negro, que sólo tenía algunas quemaduras, mas no era inservible, levantó la ceja y sopló para quitar el polvo y ceniza que le rodeaban mientras se dirigía a una de las camas, desató el nudo del cordel de cuero que lo ajustaba y lo abrió para dar una ojeada a sus páginas, muchas se salvaron de ser consumidas y otras no con tanta suerte.

Tras pasar las páginas en una vista demasiado rápida cayó en cuenta que sería un diario, que parecía estar dividido en dos por el color de las hojas y que algunas parecían puestas de más, fue así que se detuvo en la primera página legible para empezar a leerla:

 _"_ _Febrero 20._

 _Llegaron los sujetos de experimentación, los trajeron inconscientes, por lo que parece, son los únicos que han sobrevivido a las pruebas preliminares desarrolladas con el anterior equipo de pruebas._

 _De todos los sujetos, sólo trajeron a seis, por lo visto las pruebas fueron mucho peores de lo que pensaba y no quiero imaginar lo que vendrá._

 _Los informes preliminares con los datos de cada uno ya se encuentran en la central de información, se comenzará mañana y ya nos entregaron copias impresas de los datos base de cada uno de los sujetos, todos son jóvenes incluyendo tres mujeres, sus nombres código._

 _NA0, NA5-Aika, NA50-Sula, NA85-Hiel, NA127-Robo K', NA200-K' Another… "_

"NA0" Repitió con fuerza deteniendo su lectura, con los ojos a punto de salirse, un escalofrío recorrió su espina y sudor frío su frente, aquel nombre hacía eco en sus recuerdos, fijó su mirada en la parte interior de su muñeca derecha, en aquel guante carmesí y encontró en letras pequeñas, pero aun legible la inscripción "N.A.0", aún no salía del trance, cuando un nombre más vino a su mente, llegó con fuerza y dolor….!Aika!... sólo al decirlo se desplomó, sentado sobre aquellos restos de la cama, con la mirada perdida, devastado, sujetando aquel diario aún abierto en sus manos.


	2. Caronte : La llegada

**Chapter I : CARONTE: La llegada**

 _"_ _Febrero 20._

 _Llegaron los sujetos de experimentación, los trajeron inconscientes, por lo que parece, son los únicos que han sobrevivido a las pruebas preliminares desarrolladas con el anterior equipo de pruebas._

 _De todos los sujetos, sólo trajeron a seis, por lo visto las pruebas fueron mucho peores de lo que pensaba y no quiero imaginar lo que vendrá._

 _Los informes preliminares con los datos de cada uno ya se encuentran en la central de información, se comenzará mañana y ya nos entregaron copias impresas de los datos base de cada uno de los sujetos, todos son jóvenes incluyendo tres mujeres, sus nombres código._

 _NA0, NA5-Aika, NA50-Sula, NA85-Hiel, NA127-Robo K', NA200-K' Another._

 _Nombres que ahora estarán constantemente en mi mente, al igual que los recuerdos que me torturarán como ya de muchos otros que aún los escucho gritando sin parar hasta quedar sin voz y sin vida_

 _A todos ellos los conoceré en pocas horas más, cuando comenzará el verdadero tormento para todos."_

La mañana comenzó un poco diferente a las que ya estaría acostumbrado en estas instalaciones, despertar incluso antes de las cuatro de la mañana, saludar brevemente a mis dos compañeros de habitación o bien podría ser de encarcelamiento; luego de turnarnos a usar el sanitario, que sólo era un cubículo en la esquina de la habitación, pasar aquel pasillo largo y frío, hasta quedar frente a esos guardias con sus escritorios y armas para poder pasar a una revisión de rutina de estado de salud; completado eso subir al ascensor hasta la primera planta, ir al supuesto comedor que me hizo recuerdo a los comedores de las cárceles de máxima seguridad, sólo más reducidos de mesas, con muchos más guardias, y en vez de trajes grises, batas blancas y casi todos gafas de aumento recubriendo los ojos enrojecidos y con sombras oscuras cual de maquillaje corrido. Qué imagen más "alentadora" que existía al recoger mi desayuno, que no comprendo aún si era avena o los restos licuados de la basura de la cocina.

Me tomé mi tiempo para observar entre bocados a los altos mandos militares que parecían de muy buen humor por la llegada de los nuevos conejillos de indias, erguidos y prepotentes cual si fueran los dueños de todo, siendo sólo mascotas sin voluntad de los verdaderos líderes, que jamás se hacen presentes, al menos, no en estas instalaciones nuevas.

Terminando el aseo post desayuno, nos dirigimos a las oficinas de investigación teórica en el segundo nivel; un cuarto con varios ordenadores, y sólo tres de ellos con acceso a la central de información, pero un acceso muy limitado sólo a la información referente a nuestro "Proyecto" . Comenzamos a revisar los informes completos de los sujetos de experimentación; como es habitual, no existe ningún registro disponible sobre el pasado de los sujetos, en algunos casos, recuerdo que solían existir sólo las siglas S.S.E. y un código numérico, que con el tiempo comprendí que su significado era "Sujeto Sintético para Experimentación", vaya forma de designarlos, en fin, no puedo suspirar ahora, porque los guardias no nos dejan de mirar como si fuéramos prácticas de tiro al blanco, aunque en realidad no pueden hacernos ningún daño.

Con mis colegas pasamos cerca de seis horas leyendo y releyendo tanto los datos disponibles de los sujetos recién llegados, además de los informes de los otros científicos que realizaron las pruebas preliminares en las instalaciones de selección y distribución. No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver que en el caso de dos de los sujetos, Another K' y Hiel, tienen una seguridad mucho mayor que la habitual en sus archivos biográficos; por el nivel de seguridad, me parece que ni siquiera los más cercanos a los líderes pueden conocer esa información; lamentablemente ahora no puedo darme el lujo de indagar nada, que si no cubrimos las expectativas que nos señalaron el daño no será para nosotros.

Estiré un poco mi espalda sintiendo como crujía mientras miraba el techo del cuarto, cuando miré nuevamente al frente luego de exhalar con fuerza por el esfuerzo, ingresó el líder de las instalaciones, con su traje azul oscuro de orden militar, ninguna medalla o adorno , excepto una franja roja en el brazo izquierdo de su uniforme.

-Caballeros!- dijo en su tono prepotente y algo entusiasta – me es grato hacerles conocer que ahora les mostraré a sus futuros proyectos, de los que estoy seguro ya tienen un amplio conocimiento -

Hizo una pausa mientras caminaba con sus manos sujetas a la espalda saliendo de la habitación, con lo que tuvimos que seguirle inmediatamente hasta una habitación a unos metros de la anterior, la "Sala de Incubación". Mientras nos dirigíamos siguiendo al militar, que con paso lento fue el primero en ingresar por la gran puerta metálica de aquella Sala, luego de dar su clave de acceso; una puerta blindada de al menos diez centímetros de espesor, se abrió con calma, y se quedó abierta incluso luego de que ingresamos, únicamente el, mis dos colegas, y yo.

Nos hizo una ademán con la mano para que nos acomodáramos en el lado izquierdo de la entrada, era un lugar bastante amplio, oscuro, con utensilios quirúrgicos, y principalmente, lo más imponente, estaba el fondo frente a la entrada, como una tarima llena de cables por el techo y algunas pinzas mecánicas de gran tamaño, en el suelo una especie de camillas con abrazaderas dispuestas una lado de otra, un total de quince. Se situó justo en frente de nosotros manteniendo su actitud inicial, trataba de no mirarlo, porque se daría cuenta del desprecio que sentía, pero era inevitable, aunque para el, parecía satisfactorio, estuve en ese vacilar de mirarlo y voltear la mirada hasta que escuché el sonido de ruedas, acompañado de un resonar metálico como las camillas en los hospitales que se acercaba más y más trayendo aquellas víctimas.

Nuestras miradas se tornaron irreversiblemente a la puerta, el ruido era de un carro dirigido por un solo hombre, ingresaba lentamente con la mayor cautela posible por la preciada carga que transportaba a su espalda, en esa plancha metálica estaban los seis contenedores de los sujetos de experimentación, inconcientes flotando en líquido dentro de aquellos tanques transparentes de bordes metálicos.

Su ingreso fue tan lento que parecía tardar un siglo esos breves minutos, aquella imagen tan triste, el traje gris del conductor y su mirada seria y desgastada; las miradas que incluso dormidas mostraban las mil penas que sufrieron sus pasajeros, sin saber que muchas más les esperan aquí, me hizo recuerdo a aquel Barquero que lentamente llevaba las almas de aquellos que perecieron, por el oscuro y desolado Estigia al lugar del "Eterno sufrimiento".


	3. Minos: Selección

**Chapter II : MINOS: Selección**

 _"_ _Febrero 27_

 _Una semana ha pasado desde la llegada de los sujetos de experimentación, me es difícil creer que hayan resistido, aún así no sé si lograrán llegar hasta el final de las pruebas, porque el trayecto será doloroso, es inevitable pensar en las consecuencias que habrá si sobreviven y se realiza el objetivo de este proyecto N.A., prefiero no pensar si quiera en eso._

 _Con los otros dos científicos que estoy compartiendo el encierro de investigación, hemos comenzado los estudios, el primero en despertar de las pruebas preliminares ha sido NAO, un par de horas después lo hicieron Aika y Anot.K'._

 _Sorprendentemente, los sujetos aún mantienen la cordura y recuerdos vagos de su pasado, despertaron confundidos y alterados, no hubo otra opción, más que sedarlos temporalmente, aunque pusieron mucha resistencia, no pensé que lo harían, porque mayormente todos los que sufren este destino, pierden toda conexión con su vida pasada, en verdad, mueren ante todos y sólo son recipientes vacíos, tal vez el que tengan esos recuerdos sea parte de su fuerza que los hizo resistir las pruebas, pero no puedo decir que sea una alegría para mí, además que no son datos concluyentes._

 _Informé inmediatamente sobre ese dato al general, me sorprendió que no quiera que borremos sus memorias, que es lo que nos instruyeron como protocolo, además que, muestra gran interés en el sujeto Another K', parece que podría ser alguien muy afín a sus deseos._

 _Ya casi terminado el día tuvimos que enviar los informes y programar las pruebas de desempeño físico en Nivel 1, pero viendo el interés me parece que no querrán esperar a que se recuperen totalmente antes de hacerla, lamentablemente para los sujetos del primer grupo deberá ser en una semana, el segundo grupo, podrá descansar un poco más, si es que logran recuperarse, pero, no sería sorpresa que no despertaran."_

Son años que no veo la luz del sol, me parece que la última vez que lo hice, fue de casualidad cuando nos transportaron aquí hace más de un año, nos encontrábamos en el tercer nivel de las instalaciones, frente a nosotros un vidrio del tamaño de la pared, que del otro lado no permitía ver nada más que el reflejo de un espejo, y en ese lado, una habitación con un espacio similar al de una cancha de football, con las paredes recubiertas de acero y las luces muy a lo alto con innumerables cámaras por doquier.

Junto con mis colegas y el "General" , podíamos ver todo lo que sucediera dentro pues nos encontrábamos a unos cinco metros de altura , en comparación al suelo de la habitación, con monitores a nuestra disposición que nos mostraban distintos datos, desde detectores térmicos, signos vitales, cambios físicos, nivel de energía expuesto y captura de movimiento, todo lo necesario para estudiar el desempeño de los sujetos del primer grupo.

La sonrisa del General se hizo presente cuando el portón de acero se abrió ingresando el primero de todos, Nao, ahora vestía un traje negro entallado al cuerpo, con un collar grueso, entro desorientado, confundido, aunque sabía bien el por qué estaba ahí.

-Que comience la prueba- Ordenó el General y al instante uno de mis colegas fue al ordenador y al poco tiempo comenzaron a surgir del suelo algunos obstáculos, principalmente paredes formando un laberinto sencillo, pero con muchas trampas, y del extremo opuesto a Nao, ingresaron secretamente veinte guardias armados, que fueron a ocultarse en el laberinto.

Una vez más habló el General, pero ahora por un altavoz – Comienza a correr insecto, o morirás- Nao observó el espejo, pude sentir su mirada penetrar el reflejo, sus ojos con ira, odio y resentimiento, pero sólo comenzó a avanzar, lo hizo con un paso no muy apresurado, su pulso estaba acelerado pero su respiración calmada, miraba a todo los alrededores constantemente atento a todo lo que le rodeaba, su percepción era sorprendente, avanzando cada vez más con una luz que parpadeaba en su collar, fue batiéndose uno a uno contra todos sus atacantes que surgían de sus escondites, los paralizaba con pocos movimientos, y casi sin fatigarse; ahora comprendo el porqué sobrevivió a las pruebas preliminares; pero eso sólo era la primera parte, pues no pasaron ni diez minutos y ya había llegado a la mitad del trayecto con casi todos sus rivales tendidos en el suelo.

El General sonreía complacido y presionando un botón en el ordenador comenzaron a ingresar otro grupo de guardias.

\- De inicio el nivel dos - Con esa orden mi colega activó la base magnética, todo el traje de Nao estaba diseñado específicamente para hacerle más dificultosa su trayectoria, sus latidos y respiración se precipitaron, porque ahora sentía como el suelo lo atraía cual si pesara el doble, superó llegando casi al final con mucha dificultad, su aliento ya comenzaba a desaparecer.

 _-_ De inicio al nivel tres – las paredes desaparecieron, los guardias se duplicaron, el piso lo atraía con más fuerza y el collar comenzó a enviar pulsos eléctricos, peleó sin cesar, su cuerpo desfallecía pero aún se mantenía en pié, los guardias no dejaban de ingresar y cuando al fin derrotó a todos los guardias, cayó de rodillas.

\- De inicio el nivel cuatro- Ingresó un último contendiente, uno de los sujetos restantes del Proyecto Kyo, uno de los clones estaba frente a él, no había opción.

Yo lo vi levantarse con sus rodillas temblorosas, su ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio; el último combate, corrió ha hacerle frente, y tras dar un minuto, cayó con el fuego rodeando su cuerpo inconciente, dejando a su rival de rodillas.

La sonrisa del General era inmensa, complacido, ordenó la limpieza del lugar, a Nao lo llevaron a la sala médica en el mismo nivel y pidió el ingreso inmediato de Another K'. Al verlo ingresar estaba serio, concentrado y quizá confiado mientras se levantaban las paredes, se procedió de igual forma que con su antecesor.

Su forma de actuar y proceder en la prueba era sobresaliente, avanzó en un tiempo similar a Nao, tenía una mejor planificación de batalla; cuando llegó el enfrentamiento sin las paredes en el nivel tres, comenzó a utilizar a los mismos guardias y sus armas, contrario a Nao que los derribaba a todos, Another K' los utilizaba, además, parecía conocer su modo de ataque; los datos mostraban que pese al cansancio extremo mostraba mucha concentración y claridad de juicio, aunque no fue lo suficiente, porque su cuerpo ya estaba al límite; en el nivel Cuatro, quedó sin fuerzas, logró hacer frente al Clon de Kyo, pero también el cayó inconciente.

Al preparar todo para la tercera prueba con Aika, la mirada del General se tornó escéptica, notoriamente no creyó en la destreza de la muchacha, pero terminó más que satisfecho, Aika llegó a superar el nivel cuatro, de forma sorprendente, pues con sus propias manos congeló al Clon, algo sobresaliente, pues en los datos e informes, jamás se mencionó el hecho que hubiese sido parte de los experimentos del proyecto Anti-K', sin embargo, ninguno de los recursos Biográficos era accesible para nosotros.

\- De inicio el último nivel – El General sonreía sediento de sangre, y así es que otros cinco Clones más ingresaron, Aika desfalleció tras congelar al tercero, y los dos restantes superaron a la muchacha, que salió inconciente al igual que sus predecesores.

-Caballeros, preparen todo para las pruebas en la Sala de Incubación del Primer Grupo – hizo una pausa llegando a la puerta de la habitación y continuó antes de salirse – Se las hará en setenta y dos horas.-

Ya en mi cama, luego de hacer el informe y archivar los datos recolectados, miré al techo pensativo y recordando algunas cosas que me pusieron inquieto, al revisar los datos, es normal la restricción de los archivos biográficos de los sujetos de experimentación, pero la protección en los datos de Another K' y Hiel, eran exageradas, Nao y Aika tenían una seguridad sólo un poco mayor que la de Sula y Robo K', que serían de fácil acceso con un poco de trabajo; pero, actuaron sin sorpresa alguna, y al menos Another K' y Aika denotaron habilidades que no se mencionan en ninguno de los informes previos, ningún dato de misiones, pruebas de campo ni de resultados de manipulación genética diferente a los de aceptación experimental. Todo se pone demasiado sospechoso, pero quizá me sea útil a mis planes; al final a todos nos seleccionaron para este averno, sólo, en distintos círculos.


	4. CANCERBERO: Vacíos

**Chapter III : CANCERBERO: Vacíos**

 _"_ _Marzo 4_

 _Se nos despertó como a soldados en una emergencia, las pocas horas de sueño que conseguimos tener nos las arrebatan con empujones y gritos, esta vez fue para ir inmediatamente a controlar el estado de lo que nombramos como segundo grupo, a Robo K', Sula y Hiel, fue una sorpresa, su despertar fue más calmado que del primer grupo, primero despertó Hiel y casi al mismo tiempo Sula, la reacción de las mujeres, fue muy propia al de una jovencitas, me partió el corazón ver que la desesperación hizo presa de ellas, pero a diferencia del primer grupo no parecen tener recuerdo alguno, más fue una reacción instintiva, no fue sorpresa, y al menos ,esta vez no quise ver más, dispuse que era necesario sedarles, al menos que descansen un poco más._

 _Para cuando el varón despertó ya Sula y Hiel, se encontraban sedadas en sus respectivas jaulas, el varón resultó ser el más agresivo, nos tomó mucho tiempo el lograr que los sedantes tuvieran efecto, al parecer el cuerpo los quemaba con rapidez, y la dosis que se tuvo que aplicar habría bastado para matar un elefante, además, se tuvo que aplicar atención médica, en su desesperación, golpeó como bestia rabiosa la pared, los huesos de su mano y antebrazo están quebrados al igual que su mano izquierda, con ese espectáculo macabro, no creo que resista los experimentos, pero, parece que no es algo que les inquiete a los supervisores, que siempre nos vigilan, el fue destinado a una experimentación no muy diferente al de los demás sujetos._

 _Por la misma condición que tienen en el segundo grupo, se cancela la prueba física de Nivel 1 para ir directamente a la prueba genética y los ensayos de laboratorio en las cápsulas de bio-preservación, la experimentación y pruebas con las muestras genéticas se llevará una ves que se preparen y se decida cuales son las muestras que se usarán y con quienes, para ello tomará al menos una semana más poder establecer una posible base de aceptación, aunque, como sabemos de los experimentos previos que existieron en clonación con los genes del proyecto KYO, los resultados no son nada predecibles."_

-Veo que ahora lo tomas muy en serio nuestro proyecto- La voz del segundo al mando de las instalaciones resonó tras de mi, en la sala de ordenadores.

-Si Señor!, debo admitir que ahora comienzo a ver los propósitos- tan absorto estaba con los vacíos que encontraba que no me percaté que alguien hubiera entrado en el cuarto.

-Te vi demasiado concentrado, supongo hay avances- lo dijo acercándose al monitor en su traje oscuro para ver aquello que me tenía absorto, afortunadamente, al escuchar su voz logré cambiar de ventana, casi de la misma forma en como lo estaba haciendo, a una de los datos de los pasados días.

-No muchos señor, pero si significativos- traté de responder con la mayor calma posible, pero ya pasé por algo similar ayer con el último al mando.

-Adelante, soy todo oídos- se colocó nuevamente erguido frente a mí con esa postura prepotente ya característica de todos ellos frente a nosotros, pero denotaba una mirada fija en mi como si analizara mis gestos para saber si le ocultaba algo, algo en su mirada me señalaba como sospechoso.

-En este momento se encuentran todos los sujetos del proyecto en las cápsulas de bio-preservación, ya se realizaron las pruebas genéticas con las nuevas muestras que se nos indicó para cada uno…-

-Eso ya lo sé, - interrumpió - me mantengo al tanto de los informes que envían. Salta los preámbulos- En ese momento ya me encontraba de lo más nervioso, sentía que estaba apuntándome con un arma pero, disimulé calma y proseguí.

-Lo siento señor, como sabe dos de los sujetos señalados para el primer nivel de manipulación Especial, están teniendo buena aceptación, lo resaltante es que comparando con el avance de los demás sujetos, es excepcionalmente elevado-

-Interesante, pero no es tan excepcional como pensaba, o es que hay algo más?- el tono inquisidor era notorio, debía encontrar una forma de satisfacerlo.

-Nada señor, es por ello que estoy revisando en detalle cada uno de los datos para mejorar y apresurar el proyecto- Ante mi respuesta se mostró inconforme, se acercó al ordenador y comenzó a revisar algunas de las tantas ventanas abiertas.

-Haga que sus esfuerzos sean valederos.- Dio vuelta y se retiró de la habitación, alcancé a responderle un "Si señor" y regresé al ordenador calmado, escuché cerrarse la puerta y fue en ese momento que el sudor comenzó a surgir de mi frente y manos, debajo la mesa, mis piernas temblaban; luego de respirar un poco para calmarme continué con mi investigación.

No son muchos datos los que encontré , pero si hay varios vacíos de información, ciertamente fue extraño que designaran directamente a las pruebas genéticas al segundo grupo, omitieron los datos de las pruebas de nivel físico uno, para reconocer su resistencia, control, velocidad de respuesta y acción bajo extrema presión; pese a que mis colegas lo tomaron como que sólo querían apresurar las cosas, me pareció sospechoso, por ello revisé todos los datos que tenía de cada uno lo más detallado posible.

Para el primer grupo se tomó la designación de que procedimientos se harían luego de tres días, con los sujetos del segundo grupo, luego de enviar el informe de su despertar, las órdenes de proceder con la manipulación genética fue casi inmediata, como si se supiera que ya tienen un alto grado de resistencia para determinadas aplicaciones y pruebas; tomando en cuenta que los datos biográficos de Aika están restringidos, en los informes tendría que existir al menos la mención de alguna prueba genética con el Proyecto Anti-K', no me sorprendería que las otras dos muchachas tuviesen de por sí esas aptitudes, aunque no exista registro visible alguno.

Pensé la posibilidad que aprovechando el despertar de los primeros tres, fuesen en sí una forma de prueba para ver la "calidad de especimenes" que se nos entregaron, pero, no tendría sentido, ya que el General mostraba demasiado interés en Another K', y ciertamente no se sorprendió con el poder de Aika.

Ahora que lo pienso, revisando estos datos de los últimos días, me doy cuenta que no mentí al decir que su avance de Nao y Another K' era excepcional, la mutación, adaptación y aceptación de sus cuerpos a las pruebas especiales es única.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos, ya que eran más de cuatro días que estuve sin pegar un ojo, pero si las cosas van bien, podré seguir con mi plan, sólo necesitaré tiempo; ahora que lo pienso, desde la prueba física de nivel uno, aparecen muy seguido las otras dos cabezas militares, no estoy seguro de jerarquía, al parecer quien está más arriba es el General, con traje oscuro y una franja roja en el brazo, con su pelo grisáceo, estaría a cargo de toda la instalación y sería quien establece contacto con los líderes, debajo de el estaría el Comandante, con su traje oscuro en forma de una gabardina de hombreras ostentosas con piel y reflejo rojo en su pelo, que me visitó hace muy poco, el me parece está a cargo de los militares de defensa de la instalación, sería como el jefe de armas, por último estaría el Capitán que estaría a cargo de todos los guardias y el control del orden interno en la instalación con su traje Azul apegado algo inusual, pero que parece ser el más violento.

Ahora que estoy mirando nuevamente este techo tan vacío, no dejo de pensar en todos ellos, que son las autoridades máximas de este lugar, y deberé de ganármelos uno a uno, tendré que alimentar a sus ambiciones para mis propios propósitos, pero no podré hacerlo como pienso, porque parecen diferentes, pero todos por igual están al tanto de todo, funcionan con un singular sentido de equipo, creí que eran tres perros que debía ganármelos por separado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que son un mismo can de tres cabezas que constantemente me vigila en el lodo y que sabe cómo cumplir las órdenes y será casi imposible de burlar.


	5. HYDRA: Vínculo

**Chapter IV : HYDRA: Vínculo**

 _"_ _Marzo 20_

 _Ha transcurrido un mes desde la llegada de los sujetos para el proyecto N.A., desde su llegada los avances han sido sorprendentemente acelerados, en menos de una semana, ambos grupos se encontraban ya en las cápsulas de bio-preservación con la primera fase de la manipulación genética que se programó para ellos._

 _Del primer grupo es remarcable que dos de ellos, Nao y Another K', han sobrevivido a la manipulación de la muestra experimental, los sujetos no sólo lograron recibirla, sino que la mutación avanza rápidamente permitiendo una regeneración del tejido dañado casi cuatro veces más rápido que en una persona normal, siendo así, es posible que sean los primeros en pasar a realizar las pruebas de poder y control energético._

 _Los demás sujetos de igual forma, tienen progresos dentro los parámetros predichos, a excepción de Robo K', quien, aún tiene los brazos en mitad del proceso de recuperación, ya que éstos fueron reemplazados por los brazos biomecánicos de experimentación, si continúa así , es posible que en pocas semanas pueda estar listo para pasar a las pruebas Físicas y de Poder._

 _Con los datos que se tienen, en pocos días podrán despertar y estar preparados para continuar con las siguientes pruebas, ya que será bajo presión, que veremos si existe algún resultado de esta primera etapa de la manipulación, sin embargo tengo la seguridad que podrán ser grandes resultados mayores a los que calculo._

 _No puedo negar que el cansancio comienza a afectar mi efectividad, sin embargo, no me puedo permitir descansos o retrasaré el proyecto, algo que no será conveniente si queremos mantener el avance como hasta ahora, mis colegas hacen también su parte y su cansancio no se diferencia mucho del mío, aunque parecen poco incentivados en estas últimas semanas, quizá comienzan a resignarse y no comprenden aún el motivo de nuestros esfuerzos, que va mucho más allá de nuestras metas en el pasado y las razones que tuvimos en ese entonces."_

Nuevamente la rutina de estas últimas semanas, el estar con muy escasas horas de sueño, aún con los ojos cerrados es que terminamos el desayuno con mis colegas, que esta ocasión, sólo lo tomamos sin pensar en lo que era; las pruebas físicas las terminamos el día de ayer, comenzaron cerca de las diez de la mañana con Another K', y terminaron a las once de la noche con Hiel, nuevamente me quedé examinando y realizando el informe además del estudio de los datos, sin contar mi trabajo extra de investigar sobre ellos.

Me sorprendieron ampliamente, en las pruebas físicas superaron el último nivel sin dificultad, todos demostraron un mayor desarrollo físico, y energético, en las pruebas Físicas de segundo tipo fue que con el esfuerzo máximo, en la demostración de fuerza, surgieron los verdaderos resultados de la manipulación, no pude creer lo que vi con mis ojos, pues ninguno pudo controlar ese poder, cada uno provocó diferentes y descomunales destrozos, fue verdaderamente satisfactorio para el Comandante, que observó atento a todo ello.

"Es satisfactorio que me haya demostrado su empeño", dijo durante las pruebas mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, con su mirada siempre inquisidora, no olvidé aquél día en la sala de ordenadores, pero ahora estoy un paso más cerca de ganarme a una de las cabezas y con una automáticamente serán las tres, ahora sólo debo encontrar la forma de seguir con mis estudios clandestinos.

Ya de día, afortunadamente, me encontré sólo en la sala de ordenadores, al parecer el Comandante llevó a mis dos colegas a una "reunión ", lo más seguro para continuar intimidando, que es lo que mejor hacen desde hace mucho con nosotros, pero con eso me permite tener acceso a sus archivos, y aprovechando eso podré usarlos para conseguir información.

Ya son tres horas que me encuentro sólo, con excepción del guardia que siempre me vigila, pero que afortunadamente, aunque estuviera a mi lado viendo lo que hago no comprendería nada, una ventaja a mi favor, así pude conseguir algunas de las contraseñas para los archivos de Robo K' y Sula; con un poco más de tiempo conseguiré de Aika.

Guardé los datos en forma de código en una de mi notas personales de mi archivo de investigación, dudo que puedan deducir algo o si quiera que traten de hacerlo, ya que pude cortar un par de cabezas que miraban sobre mi hombro en el cuarto; lamentablemente no puedo confiar en ellos así que tuve que tomar esas decisiones.

Pocos minutos después de haber guardado las contraseñas los vi entrar a mis colegas a la sala y sentarse como siempre a los ordenadores de mis costados, sus rostros estaban más oscuros de lo habitual, el miedo resaltaba a la vista de sus manos temblorosas, pálidos cual si hubieran visto al demonio mismo, que en parte si lo hicieron, pues conozco la forma espectral en que nos miran, conozco sus voces frías, calmadas y cínicas que nos muestran y usan nuestras debilidades; qué terrible agonía, pero debemos resistir. Ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en el miedo de sus rostros, ni el terror del recuerdo, tengo que ocultar el rastro de mi trabajo y es así que aprovechando que aún no accedían a sus cuentas por estar calmando sus mentes y cuerpo, no se percataron que cerraba poco a poco las ventanas extras que tenía en mi monitor, pero pese ha haber comenzado, ya no los veía voltear la mirada a mi lugar, sólo tenían en mente su pantalla, sus datos y los resultados que debían obtener.

No puedo decir que respiré satisfecho de lo que sucedió, pero me será bueno que continúen de esa forma, así "ellos podrán reducirme un poco el trabajo y tendré más tiempo para mis propósitos", eso pensé mientras me acomodaba sobre mi costado derecho en la cama. Al día siguiente, luego de visitar brevemente a los sujetos en la enfermería, con la excusa de que "necesito verificación visual de los daños de la manifestación energética en los sujetos de experimentación", una excusa muy larga que me parece por la forma apresurada y casi prepotente con que se lo dije al guardia, pensó sería de gran importancia, lamentablemente se encontraban inconcientes aún, envueltos en vendas con sólo dos enfermeras en el lugar, di una vista rápida y salí a la sala de ordenadores a dar alcance a mis colegas, que seguro estarían con los ojos adheridos a sus monitores y me ayudarían sin saber; pero, acerté a medias en mi suposición, no contaba con que tras cortar esas dos cabezas aparecerían cuatro en su lugar, si bien ellos estaban con la vista al monitor habían cuatro personas más, cada una a sus costados, no pude ocultar la sorpresa, pero no me quedó más que seguir cual aceptando una orden, salí más temprano de la sala que las anteriores semanas bajo la excusa que necesitaba tomar algunas píldoras por un dolor de cabeza, cosa que en parte no era mentira, pero más era la frustración de no poder seguir con mi plan.

Al final del día me puse a pensar nuevamente sobre el costado derecho en mi cama, y me di cuenta que no todo fue tan malo, ya que en mi segunda visita por la enfermería pude ver algo interesante desde la ventana, dos de ellos estaban concientes pero aún sin poder levantarse, la enfermera cambiando vendas al otro extremo y Nao sujetaba la mano de Aika, ambos se miraban a los ojos, reconocí esa mirada, ellos me podrían ayudar aún más de lo que pensaba.


	6. SECRETOS: Encuentro

**Chapter V : SECRETOS: Encuentro**

 _"_ _Junio 16_

 _En menos de tres meses desde que se realizaron las primeras pruebas físicas con la primera etapa de manipulación genética, hemos logrado avances más allá de lo que se esperaba, los sujetos de experimentación son increíblemente resistentes a los tratamientos experimentales, algo que nos tiene muy conformes, sin embargo, el proyecto aún está lejos de completarse, pero las expectativas favorecen por mucho a un desarrollo óptimo._

 _La última prueba de control energético en la sala para las pruebas de Poder, fue ayer, y es sorprendente que ahora con los guantes de manipulación, tengan un control de sus habilidades casi nato._

 _Por lo pronto, convendrá realizar una última prueba en el Nivel dos de Control de Poder, y con ello designar para que pasen las salas de Simulacro, por los datos que he analizado, están más que preparados para recibir la formación táctica básica y tener buenos resultados en las pruebas, pero, sólo serían para cinco de ellos, ya que el último sujeto de Prueba Robo K', constantemente necesita revisión y modificación de algunas de sus adaptaciones cibernéticas, si bien las ha asimilado y aprendido a manejar, no se puede negar que al no ser nuestro campo principal de estudio, no podemos completar adecuadamente las adaptaciones._

 _Por el momento, señalaré dentro de diez días para una última prueba de control de poder, tiempo suficiente para que recuperen fuerzas, al parecer, ya se han acostumbrado a estar juntos y sin darse cuenta ya se han clasificado por sus destrezas y habilidades."_

Finalmente terminamos de monitorear la última prueba de control de poder, como lo esperaba, tanto el General como el Comandante la presenciaron, quedando satisfechos salieron de la sala de monitoreo con una sonrisa macabra característica en ellos luego de hacerme un gesto de conformidad con el rostro, definitivamente, estoy ganando la confianza de ese can de tres cabezas y mis colegas, como lo pensé, sólo se preocupan por mantener el paso firme y no prestan atención a nada más. Aquellas cuatro cabezas que me estuvieron incomodando en la sala de ordenadores, resultaron ser un beneficio y no una molestia, claramente el nivel de preparación varía tanto como de un profesor a un alumno entrometido, sólo fue necesario mostrarles algunos datos y darles tareas que aparentaban ser importantes para distraer su atención de mis actividades, de esa forma me ayudaban con algunas preparaciones más, ya que nadie se percató que los datos de Nao y Another K', muestran un incremento exponencial de su poder. Espero no se den cuenta de ello mis colegas, ni envíen ningún informe o podría acelerarse las pruebas de manipulación genética de segundo nivel y los sujetos serían específicamente ellos dos; por el momento me encargué de que mis cuatro "vigilantes" se conviertan en mis auxiliares, les hice preparar algunos detalles de los guantes de control, sin embargo no se percataron que la modificación restringe mucho más el poder, haciéndolo menor de lo que realmente es, eso me permite evitar que salten sospechas de los sujetos y me da más tiempo para conocerlos y preparar lo necesario.

Desde aquel incidente en la enfermería, que sólo yo me percaté, he ido constantemente a visitarlos cada ocasión que caen en la sala médica, realizo "informes sobre la inspección visual y comparaciones con los datos adquiridos para verificar la veracidad y fidelidad de los resultados", pero realmente los he estudiado a ellos como personas, ahora estoy seguro de sus lazos, sin saber se formaron parejas y a la vez un equipo, esto me facilita mucho las cosas, porque también me he convertido en una especie de confidente, ya que saben que conozco esos hechos.

Gracias a ello envié un informe enfatizando como equipos de dos a Nao y Aika, mencione su facilidad de sincronización y complementación en batalla, aunque también porque Nao haría lo que sea por proteger a Aika y viceversa; Another K' y Hiel, los señalé como grupo táctico ya que Another K' tiene una gran intelecto como estratega militar y Hiel tiene resaltantes aptitudes como soldado y por su forma pasible es perfecta en infiltración, aún no tengo certeza de su pasado, pero pronto encontraré las contraseñas de todos ellos, pero señalé que para los equipos de dos Sula estaría carente de un compañero, ya que Robo K' se encuentra nuevamente en la cápsula de bio-preservación, daría lugar a que ella se pueda salvar de las actividades momentáneamente o al contrario ingrese a uno de los equipos, hasta que haya la decisión me dará un breve respiro para seguir buscando en los archivos protegidos.

Al día siguiente, Robo K', fue designado para otra instalación, pero no esperaba que se diera la orden tan aprisa, llegaron también uniformes tácticos para los cinco sujetos, parecían trajes de motociclistas, pero el material con el que están hechos es diferente al cuero, especial y resistente al calor y en el otro caso al frío, chaqueta blanca y pantalón negro para Nao y Aika; chaquetas y pantalones azules para Another K' y Hiel y un conjunto gris oscuro para Sula, con ello ya estaban decididos los equipos, fueron tal como lo pensé y continuaría así, al menos un poco más, tras entregarles los uniformes se los llevó a la sala de simulacro, en la sala táctica, durante cinco días se les adiestró, ahora pasarían al entrenamiento táctico, el Comandante dio la orden para dos días, lo noté extrañamente entusiasmado, cual si esperara algo más en el entrenamiento.

Mis sospechas fueron ciertas, cuando llego el día del entrenamiento táctico, se realizaría en una sala cuatro veces más grande que la sala de pruebas físicas, tenía algunas trincheras, muros, y paredes formando pasajes; llegada la hora al costado derecho de la puerta Another K', Nao y Aika, al derecho del otro extremo Hiel, Sula y alguien más que no pertenecía a las instalaciones, tampoco era un guardia o soldado, su pelo no muy largo con un mechón blanco, un traje oscuro sin mangas similar a un traje ninja y un guante negro de control y el otro parecía ser de hielo sólido.

La prueba era eliminar un objetivo en el centro del lugar pero sólo un equipo debía hacerlo, así que, debían de neutralizarse mutuamente, se pudo ver muchas reacciones, resaltó el liderazgo táctico de Another K' y el recién llegado que frente a Aika se detuvo cual si la reconociera, luego fue derribado en esa distracción con una palabra en sus labios; no pude escucharla en ese momento, pero al revisar la grabación claramente dijo; "Isolde".


	7. JERIKÓ : Primer eslabón

**Chapter VI : JERIKÓ : Primer eslabón**

 _"_ _Octubre 24_

 _Los meses parecen volar, dos días atrás finalizó el tiempo de prueba que se tenía estimado para ver la aceptación o rechazo de la segunda etapa de manipulación con las muestras experimentales en los sujetos Another K' y Nao, al parecer pese a que en un principio mostraron un gran desarrollo y sus cuerpos asimilaban los procedimientos de una forma sorprendente, ahora no muestran ningún otro avance superior a las expectativas mínimas que pude prever._

 _Sin embargo, no todo parece ser un retraso en el desarrollo, he logrado ver el gran avance en lo que se trata de trabajo en equipo, los equipos de dos formados inicialmente han logrado tener efectividad en todas las pruebas dentro las instalaciones, pese a ser un grupo incompleto lograron superar las deficiencias mediante el intercambio de personal para cada prueba, no se puede negar que dentro ellos, el líder es indiscutiblemente Another K', su aptitud nata para el liderazgo militar es sobresaliente, con variantes en las formaciones, siempre quedando como principales agentes Another K' y Nao._

 _Veo notoriamente que se encuentran más que preparados para una prueba de campo fuera de las instalaciones, tengo confianza plena en los datos que adquirí que será exitosa; pero, la preocupación es inevitable, nuestro avance en el proyecto a reducido la marcha que antes tenía tan buen paso, todos nos encontramos en nuestros límites físicos, no puedo dejar de pensar que un descanso sea necesario, al menos un día para lograr respirar y recuperar fuerzas, pero es un lujo que no debo darme ni pedir"._

Como imaginé, llegó el final del día y la orden para que se organice el equipo para una misión fuera de las instalaciones estaba frente a mis ojos, como es costumbre, en base a los datos tendría el privilegio de establecer las opciones para el equipo de tres que debería de actuar, con el detalle de la misión, que sería una de simple reconocimiento con obstáculos por los túneles subterráneos, en la ciudad por la zona periférica y una base militar de otra ciudad, debía hacer encajar la salida principalmente de Nao y Aika, por ello mandé inmediatamente mi sugerencia señalándoles a Hiel cómo líder de escuadrón, Nao y Aika como apoyo, enfaticé que no era necesaria la presencia de Another K', ya que la misión no necesitaba estrategias de combate complejas, sino un trabajo en equipo rápido y sigiloso, Aika posee un gran poder y velocidad, Hiel destreza militar y Nao sería el apoyo físico si hubiera la necesidad de enfrentamiento.

Media hora después, como lo supuse, el Comandante en persona dio la orden para que se preparen los tres mencionados para la misión, yo por mi parte, fui a la sala de ordenadores, la misión duraría seis días, estarían de regreso el último día del mes y es el límite que tengo para realizar los preparativos, no habrá otra oportunidad así.

El Primer día; con la ausencia del Comandante, tendría un muy breve respiro para continuar mi investigación en la sala de ordenadores, logré conseguir las contraseñas de Aika, además de las necesarias para ver el archivo del que vino a completar el equipo en la primer prueba Táctica, era el momento de conseguir paso a los planos de la instalación y sus códigos de acceso, sabía que no se podría en un día, pero debía hacerlo lo antes posible.

El Segundo día; Programé la sala de pruebas físicas para Another K' y Sula, así mis colegas podrían tener algo más en que ocupar su mente, los auxiliares vigilantes hacía mucho que dejaron de estar con nosotros, ahora, nuevamente solo en la sala de ordenadores, terminaba el día con los códigos de las celdas de Aika y Sula, faltaría sólo de Nao para completarlos todos.

El Tercer día; La mañana la ocupé con los datos de la prueba pasada, hice mi solicitud al General para que se proceda a una Prueba de Poder; como estaba más interesado con la prueba del equipo ausente accedió casi a ojo cerrado, y con los preparativos, me dio un día más para continuar mi esfuerzo en el ordenador sin obstáculos significativos obteniendo los códigos de dos niveles, ahora me faltan los códigos de los collares de restricción.

El Cuarto día; con el análisis de los datos mi tiempo en el ordenador se redujo y aún no conseguía paso a la información, sólo logré codificar los datos de Robo K', Sula, Aika y aquél sujeto que tenía por nombre código Nameless; no pude leerlos pero ya los tengo archivados; terminé el día con un informe al General y sutilmente le insinué la necesidad de un día de descanso aprovechando los días de ausencia de los miembros.

El Quinto día; Como supuse, Another K' y Sula fueron programados a su salida a los jardines como día de esparcimiento, eso evitaría que estén juntos en el jardín cuando lleguen los demás, por mi parte se me dificultó avanzar mucho teniendo a mis colegas a lado, el General, a lo que pude constar, al igual que el Comandante, fueron a vigilar personalmente la misión en las instalaciones militares, y como esperaba al final del día, estaba la orden del General; el día de mañana nos tocaría una salida a los Jardines.

"Mi última oportunidad", fue lo que pensé en cuanto abrí los ojos, mis colegas parecían entusiasmados por la orden que leyeron, yo no podía darme ese lujo, a la tarde, cuando ingresó el Capitán, que ahora se encuentra solo a cargo de las instalaciones, llevó a mis colegas a los jardines, deberían estar ahí al menos lo que restaba de la tarde y parte de la noche, yo convencí al Capitán para que me permita seguir con la investigación, "encontré algo significativo", fue lo que le dije para suspender mi salida, "será un gran avance para el proyecto y una grata sorpresa para el General y los líderes, se lo aseguro", pude convencerlo luego que dudó un poco, pero hasta ahora había logrado mantener mis promesas ante ellos.

El día llegaba a su fin y aún no tenía la información, un guardia vino y reemplazó al que estaba en el cuarto, sólo podría ser por la llegada del General y el Comandante, estoy seguro que la misión fue un éxito; debo confiar en ellos o de nada habrán servido mis esfuerzos, el Capitán no apareció en ningún momento, mis colegas en los jardines y los ordenadores a mi disposición; usé todos mis recursos, pero no lograba avanzar, en poco enviaría todo por la borda, estaba desesperado, mis manos temblaban y el sudor caía con pesadas gotas sobre le teclado; lo arriesgaría todo.

Cuando miré la hora pasaban de las dos de la madrugada del primero de Noviembre, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, mi respiración agitada y mis ojos irritados; envié el informe que prometí en base a algunos datos que tenía guardados, y observé los muros que bloqueaban mi paso caer en el séptimo día de mis marchas.


	8. MEMORIAS : Retraso Positivo

**Chapter VII : MEMORIAS : Retraso Positivo**

 _"_ _Diciembre 31_

 _El año finaliza, los avances en el proyecto están retomando un paso positivo, los cinco nuevos sujetos para experimentación han demostrado la gran destreza de los procedimientos en las otras instalaciones y ayudado a demostrar la diferencia de los proyectos y métodos de experimentación._

 _Me siento más tranquilo al tener el proyecto en un 80% finalizado, sin embargo, el restante será mucho más difícil, ya que el progreso de la manipulación genética con la muestra experimental en los sujetos Another K' y Nao, ha tenido un progreso limitado, pese ha haber llegado de forma aceptable hasta el nivel tres, que ahora se encuentra en etapa de prueba, pero tengo esperanza que como anteriormente ha sucedido, los sujetos puedan darme algunas sorpresas para el proyecto._

 _Al parecer, los altos líderes están conformes con los avances, pero no debo de estar conforme con ello, es necesario que logremos finalizar con el proyecto lo antes posible, es mi mayor deseo."_

Hoy son dos meses desde que logré conseguir la información necesaria para mi plan, como lo supuse, ni bien llegaron de la misión, el General mismo informó; el equipo no tuvo ningún problema en las misiones de prueba, e incluso, resultó ser una misión verdadera en la base militar, algo que no me sorprende y lo sospechaba, pero confié en el vínculo y las habilidades de ellos, mi plan se habría llevado a cabo dentro de al menos cinco años más si no hubiera descubierto aquél vinculo, tuve que prepararlo todo con lujo de detalle, pero está dando resultado o al menos estaba así; el día primero del mes de noviembre como supuse, y casi como una especie de premio, se me permitió ir a los jardines, debido a que no existe ningún área recreativa ni similar mas que esos jardines cerrados y vacíos, que a lo mucho tienen algunas plantas en la tierra y un gran árbol; son los mismos que utilizan Aika y los demás, y son los mismo que usaron mis colegas, como supuse por las breves conversaciones en la enfermería, disimulando mis intenciones, sabía que no existía ninguna cámara o micrófono visible, pero debía tomar mis precauciones, al ingresar pude llevar mi diario y me tomó cerca de tres horas disimular ejercicio y buscar cualquier posible escondite o muestra de algún dispositivo de vigilancia, no encontré ninguno, así que dejé la nota y el bolígrafo bajo la tierra, cerca del árbol que Aika me había comentado le gustaba sentarse junto con Nao, era el mejor lugar, ni bien salí de allí, a media tarde ingresaron como recompensa Aika, Nao y Hiel, como supuse una semana después, en la enfermería me hizo entender que había leído el plan con los planos, pero debía leer su respuesta.

La semana siguiente, llegaron inesperadamente nuevos sujetos de otros proyectos similares con clones de Kyo, Iori y K', en total cinco de ellos, al parecer serían una forma de aumentar la dificultad de algunas pruebas, llegaron concientes y por una de las entradas, no en cápsulas como lo hicieron los primeros.

Su llegada me hizo mala espina, tendría que retrasar demasiado los planes porque no sabía como podría usarlos a los recién llegados o si podría confiar en ellos para que sean parte del plan, pero luego de una tortuosa semana más; un nuevo día en los jardines, esta vez fue con mis colegas, lo que me dificultó demasiado el recoger la hoja con la respuesta de Nao y ver si podría modificar el plan, afortunadamente, mis colegas estaban muy entretenidos con su charla, recordando el tiempo antes de nuestro encierro; estuve muy a punto de incluirme en esa conversación, pero guardé mi suspiro y mi nostalgia y los dejé ir a su mundo del recuerdo, mientras yo aparentaba escribir en mi diario; la respuesta que leí sólo decía "saldremos todos!", comprendí que no abandonaría a sus camaradas y no podía ni tenía tiempo de convencerle; pensaba en cambiar algunos detalles para que se mantuviera el plan original, pero nuevamente en la sala médica, me confirmo que incluyendo los recién llegados, no saldría sin ellos.

Fue así que mis planes tendrían que cambiar, pero ahora podría usar a más personas para el éxito, sin embargo el trabajo se multiplicó diez veces con los nuevos integrantes, resultó que debíamos monitorizar también sus progresos y ver la forma de mejorarlos como una variante del proyecto, con ello no me dejaba tiempo de idear algo adecuado, y ahora mucho más que antes, el can de tres cabezas que creí tener domesticado, nuevamente mostraba sus dientes y su mirada vigilante; mi tiempo para poder hacer los preparativos y manipular datos se reducía ampliamente ante la vigilancia y el trabajo, pero ahora tan cerca como nunca, no podía dejar que eso me detenga.

Desde que llegaron hace casi un año, tanto mis planes como los planes de los líderes avanzaron a pasos gigantescos, me he visto forzado a manipular datos y ocultar muchos otros ante mis colegas y superiores, todo para que no avance el proyecto, pero tampoco podía retrasarlo demasiado o sospecharían. Logré ganarme parcialmente al Cancerbero de esta prisión, y así pude lograr avances significativos sin que se dieran cuenta; pero cada vez que avanzaba un paso un obstáculo más grande venía adelante, la llegada de los nuevos sujetos para el proyecto me trajo más dificultades para retrasar la manipulación genética y con el manejo de tanta información, mi trabajo de ocultar y manipularla se me hacía en verdad una carga demasiado pesada.

La verdad es que cuando llegó la primer hora del nuevo año, pasó por mi mente el olvidarme de todo y poner fin a tanta tortura que no era sólo para mí, en mi cama comencé a pensar la soga que usaría para mi cuello y de donde me podría colgar, porque mis colegas eran más como sonámbulos que sé no me ayudarán; pero, el primer día del año trajo a mis oídos la esperanza.

\- Ufff. Un poco más y tendremos descanso, al fin!- mis oídos se pusieron en alto por las palabras del guardia.

\- Si, al Fin!- y se retiró el relevado de la sala de computadores.

Yo me hice cual sordo y tomé un riesgo, revisé lo más sigiloso posible en busca de eventos cercanos; vacaciones, misiones o quizá lo peor, eliminación de personal, algo que me hacía temblar al pensar que habría hecho todo para morir como ganado en matadero; pero, tras un breve trabajo de espía en la red, con riesgo de ser descubierto, encontré en el calendario que a fines de febrero existiría un relevo casi general de guardias, al menos un cincuenta por cierto de ellos estaría fuera de las instalaciones por un día, saber aquello, dio nueva luz a mis ojos y nueva fuerza a mi cuerpo, en febrero saldré de este encierro!.


	9. CLOTHO, LAQUESIS Y ATROPOS : Estrategia

**Chapter VIII : CLOTHO, LAQUESIS Y ATROPOS : Estrategia**

 _"_ _Febrero 27_

 _Finalmente el tiempo nos favorece, los resultados comienzan a ser nuevamente alentadores, y al parecer no falta más que un mes o dos para que pueda ver el fin del proyecto, algo que deseo con ansias y que seguro los líderes tendrán como un buen logro; pero mi trabajo no terminará ahí, ahora que hace pocos día llegó uno de los sujetos del proyecto K', me da a entender que tendremos mucho más por hacer en un futuro y todo indica que será el complemento adecuado para nuestros equipos de dos del proyecto base._

 _Sin embargo no debo bajar la guardia ya que lamentablemente, parece que la manipulación y los métodos han alterado de gran manera la conducta de Sula, parece que comienza a perder el control de su fuerza y las nuevas habilidades que posee, aunque , no debe preocuparme demasiado, ya que el nuevo sujeto pelirrojo, pese a tener menos de una semana que salió de las cápsulas, ha logrado acomodarse sorprendentemente a las circunstancias, aunque mantiene una conducta difícil de controlar, quizá sea una de las razones por las que fue enviado a estas instalaciones, hace un equipo intimidante con Sula._

 _Ahora estando tan cerca no debo distraerme, por el momento ya se programaron para mañana las nuevas pruebas de poder para Another K' y Hiel, que me encargaré de controlar, al igual que la prueba de desempeño táctico de los cinco sujetos de los proyectos Kyo, Iori y K', que han llegado a formar un buen grupo de asalto que los vigilarán mis colegas ahora en su desempeño individual; en un par de días serán las pruebas de poder de Nao, Aika, Sula y Blood K', así que no tendré ni un minuto para reposar, pero es necesario."_

Una vez más sobre el costado derecho en mi cama, escribí la última nota de mi diario y no lograba conciliar el sueño, no estoy seguro si era la emoción por lo pronto que estoy de salir de aquí, la impaciencia, la duda o el temor que todo termine en una catástrofe, pero no!, debo alejar esas ideas de mi mente, sólo puedo pensar en el plan, repasar cada uno de los pasos, todo lo he ido trabajando desde hace mucho y ahora no puedo dudar.

Se, que toda la instalación consta de cinco niveles bajo tierra en semicírculos y una fachada externa con entradas secretas, sólo tres entradas o salidas; una, un elevador exclusivo para la sala del General que se comunica con los niveles uno, tres y cuatro; un segundo elevador con conexión al pabellón de los guardias que va desde el primer al cuarto nivel, pero no el segundo y se comunica por un pasillo con la sala del General y un tercero que sería como un elevador exclusivo los que trabajamos en el proyecto.

Nosotros hacemos uso del último elevador para los subniveles, que al abrirse en el primero por el pasillo a la derecha, está la sala comedor y luego el pabellón del personal de apoyo científico; le sigue el comedor y el pabellón de los guardias y pasando, la sala del General, que se comunica con ambos pabellones, siendo el único nivel que completa un círculo.

En el segundo nivel por la izquierda del pasillo, la sala de ordenadores y de incubación; por la derecha, las jaulas, la enfermería, la sala de aseo y el jardín. En el tercer nivel, a la derecha, las salas para las pruebas de Poder y a la izquierda para el desempeño físico, con conexión al pabellón de guardias, por una plataforma o elevador especial para más de sesenta personas, que también se conecta con el penúltimo nivel; la sala de simulacros, al lado izquierdo del pasillo y la sala teórica a la derecha, el último nivel es nuestra jaula exclusiva, el más pequeño de todos, con ese elevador como única entrada o salida.

Veamos, los guardias; son trescientos, con una especie de jefe de escuadrón en cada nivel y entrada, claro, además del General, Comandante y Capitán. Los guardias están distribuidos en cada nivel, cuarenta en la zona externa, de a veinte en los primeros tres, cuarenta y dos en el cuarto nivel y sólo ocho en el último, un total de ciento cincuenta guardias activos, el resto queda en su pabellón siendo los relevos; y si hay pruebas físicas o simulacros, salen para esos ejercicios, lo que indica que para mañana sólo estarán los de guardia; y como están programadas las pruebas de poder y el simulacro, lo más seguro es que deberán ir a reforzar la seguridad en el tercer y cuarto nivel y al no haber suficiente personal, deberán mantener la idea de "normalidad", por lo que la seguridad se reducirá sólo a guardar apariencias, facilitando el escape.

La prueba de poder de Another K' y Hiel, será a las cuatro de la tarde, y la prueba en la sala de simulacro de los demás será desde las dos, Aika, Nao, Sula y Blood K' estarán en esos momentos en las jaulas; iré a la sala de ordenadores en la mañana y dejaré listo el programa para anular los collares y las cerraduras de las jaulas.

Cuando sean las dos de la tarde, acompañaré a mis colegas a monitorear el simulacro táctico, Nao les habría indicado que deberán demorar al menos dos horas y media, hasta que los collares dejen de funcionar, y para que no sea notorio, a las cuatro y quince durante el monitoreo que haré de Another K' y Hiel, me ocuparé de sabotear la sala de poder, facilitando así un alboroto que alterará la seguridad y no habrá más remedio que reforzar la sala de poder y cancelar el simulacro.

Los guardias se acumularán en el nivel tres y otro grupo se irá al cuarto nivel para llevar a los del simulacro a sus jaulas; mientras suceda eso, el programa anulará los collares al igual que las cerraduras de las jaulas, pero, lo peor será después.

Another K y Hiel, deberán encargarse de los guardias del ascensor para que los cinco del cuarto nivel luego de ocuparse de la mayoría de guardias, que seguro estará en ese nivel, lo usarán para subir, eso evitará que tengan ingreso los guardias externos por esa entrada, y Another K' y Hiel usarán el elevador del General.

Aika, Nao, Sula y Blood K', deberán encargarse de los guardias de su nivel y dirigirse al primero, sin los collares, tanto los cinco de la sala de simulacros como el equipo de Another K' y Nao no tendrán problemas para encargarse de los guardias, el equipo de Nao deberá limpiar el primer nivel usando el elevador que usamos y tenerlo paralizado en el primer nivel, eso evitará que los guardias externos tengan ese ingreso, de esa forma ante la crisis la única forma de acceso será por la sala del General para lo que Another K' y Hiel llegarán a dar apoyo al grupo de Nao.

No creo que sea demasiado difícil tomando en cuenta lo que he visto en su preparación de las pruebas, los guardias que estarán vigilándome no serán rivales para ellos y con el elevador estancado en el primer nivel, sólo deberé esperar para acompañarles en el elevador del General para subir.

Como grupo antiguo, con excepción de Blood K', se encargarán de los guardias acumulados en la sala del General mientras el grupo de cinco subirá por la plataforma de los guardias para ingresar al almacén de vehículos y emboscar al resto de los guardias y salir con todos ellos, nada puede ni debe salir mal, todo debe estar perfectamente coordinado.

Todo ronda mi cabeza sin cesar a tal punto que puedo verlo y me vino el recuerdo de creencias antiguas, ya que los Líderes dieron el estambre para que comience este proyecto, el General y sus otras dos cabezas fueron uno al encargarse de hilarlo y ahora, nosotros, cortaremos el hilo.


	10. CIUDAD DE DITE : Sepulcro de fuego

**Chapter IX : CIUDAD DE DITE : Sepulcro de fuego**

Ha llegado el día definitivo y estoy empapado por el sudor de la noche, no se a que hora concilié el sueño, pero las pesadillas hicieron presa de mis cortas horas de reposo, fatigado cuando debería de tener fuerza, pero esto no puede detenerme; como de costumbre ha sonado el despertador y con mis colegas nos dirigimos a la rutina del desayuno, luego de refrescarme un poco la cabeza y tratar de alejar las imágenes dolorosas y espeluznantes de mis pesadillas, comenzaba a servirme, pero mis ojos desviaron la atención del tazón para seguir una visión ciertamente aterradora, es la primera ocasión que veo al General con un traje diferente al de las instalaciones, mas parece una armadura de batalla, oscura como las nubes de tormenta, desde la cintura a los tobillos, se movían pesadamente aquella extensión de la capa con los bordes metálicos, al igual que muchos otros detalles de sus guantes y peto, si antes daba miedo con su mirada, ahora mis rodillas comenzaron a estremecerse sin que me mirase, parecía un demonio al que todos temían, las cabezas de los vestidos de blanco se inclinaron al unísono, se escucharon rechinar las sillas del pabellón vecino y el redoble de las pisadas con el saludo, nadie osaba mirarle a los ojos, me di cuenta que había entrado a su recinto cuando el mismo aire cambió.

Sentí mis pesadillas como una advertencia, mis manos temblaban cual si hubiera visto mi muerte, mi respiración estaba agitada y mi rostro pálido; pero en un breve momento de valor, recordé qué día era hoy y ladeé varias veces la cabeza para poner la mente en claro y dar razones a esa vestimenta.

-Hoy hay cambio de personal, lógicamente tiene que estar con su traje militar para ir a recibir a los reemplazos- musité para mí de tal forma que mis colegas sólo me vieron susurrar, sin preguntar – todo saldrá bien, nada puede fallar, todo está calculado al detalle- repetía en silencio tratando de convencerme, hasta que miré al frente y me retiré sin terminar el desayuno.

Refresqué un poco mi rostro con agua fría, miré mi reflejo "hoy es el último día en este infierno", me di un par de palmadas y fui a dar inicio al plan que comenzaría en pocos minutos.

Afortunadamente, no había sospechas, terminé de unir el programa para anular las jaulas y los collares y lo programé para las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, me retiré con mis colegas para el almuerzo sin dejar de mover mi pierna izquierda por la impaciencia y/o el miedo. Ingresamos a la sala de simulacros para ver el inicio de la prueba y como pensé luego de un par de horas, se notaba que los muchachos sabían muy bien como dilatar las cosas, ya era hora y me retiré al tercer nivel a vigilar las pruebas de Another K' y Hiel, todo marchaba sin problemas, hasta el momento, ni siquiera vi al comandante o al capitán, como supuse estarían a cargo de toda la instalación y seguro el General ya no está presente, así que están ocupados en lo que es la organización de los guardias y el control de la seguridad externa, por suerte, estas pruebas de poder han llegado a ser rutina, así saben que no necesitan vigilarme y con sólo dos guardias en la habitación, no es problema seguir con el plan.

A las cuatro y veinticinco, comenzó a fallar la maquinaria y los equipos de las pruebas de poder, un par de alarmas sonaron en la habitación y la sala de control mientras las chispas saltaban, las luces parpadeaban y los guardias preocupados se acercaron a mi, entre asustados y furiosos, uno llamaba por su comunicador a un equipo para que venga a ayudar, mientras el otro me veía actuando desconcertado, nervioso y temeroso cual niño frente a un accidente, mi actuación fue convincente pero mucho más hacían Hiel y Another K', que al momento en que ingresaron más guardias sólo se escuchaban sus gritos y el fuego en conjunto con un cristalino sonido; entre la agitación me sujetaron bruscamente y me sacaban de la habitación al tiempo que hablaban desesperados por el comunicador.

-Ya activé la medida de emergencia -

-Lo pondré en resguardo-

-No les afectan los collares!-

-Ya están en camino dos escuadrones a cada nivel!...maldición!- Fue la última palabra que dijo uno de ellos.

El caos crecía, pues sólo escuchaba los gritos, disparos y la destrucción; me dejaron en la puerta del elevador que marcaba el nivel uno y no bajaba -seguro Nao y el resto ya deben estar ahí- murmuré suavemente mientras los observaba correr y acomodarse en la puerta de entrada esperando en caso de que alguien ingresara desde la sala, pero el temor se sentía cada vez más – Cómo? No es posible! también en el cuarto nivel?, que demonios está sucediendo?!- gritaba uno de ellos para terminar con un golpe seco a la pared y al verlos en desesperación recordé a mis colegas, mi conciencia comenzó a castigarme, escuché el suave timbre del elevador que descendía, en un impulso de valor lo detuve e ingresé en el sin que se den cuenta – seguro que se irán a refugiar a las habitaciones, debo sacarlos de alguna forma- pensaba y mientras descendía se abrieron las puertas en el cuarto nivel e ingresaron a quienes venía a rescatar, con varios guardias más, se dirigían con nosotros al último nivel -No debí venir- ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi decisión, pero tras meditar un poco, no podía abandonarlos, pues compartíamos razones similares para seguir adelante, aunque ellos ya habían perdido casi por completo la esperanza.

Con gritos y empujones, nos llevaron a las habitaciones, "ocúltense" fue lo último que dijo uno de los guardias y se acomodaron en el pasillo mientras los demás dispuestos al combate apuntaban al ascensor que se elevaba con unos pocos que irían a ayudar. Tenía miedo, debí aprovechar y subir al primer nivel, seguro ya estaría más cerca de salir y no rodeado de los que trato de evitar, pero no podía dejarlos a mis colegas aquí, trataba de pensar en alguna forma de escapar, pero la única manera sería que Nao se percatase de mi ausencia y viniera en mi búsqueda, es la única opción, me aferraba a esa última y única esperanza en el rincón más pequeño y alejado de la habitación, casi abrazado con mis colegas, hasta que tras varios minutos, escuché disparos, gritos y el incomparable sonido que tiene el fuego; todo ello desde el pasillo, ya casi respiraba aliviado creyendo que escucharía la voz de Nao o Aika llamándome, pero el fuego no se detuvo, comenzó a rodear la habitación, con furia arrasaba con todo entre gritos y golpes, cuando temblando vimos una sombra acercarse hasta nosotros; miré con firmeza y esperanza por un espacio en la cortina, pero quien apareció no fue Nao ni Aika, su traje brillaba con el fuego de su mano al igual que sus ojos, mientras se agitaban sus rojizos cabellos, miraba en nuestra dirección con odio, claramente nos culpaba de todo, miraba sus ojos que se acercaban. Acepto el destino que tengo ahora, el mismo de todo este lugar, el de esta ciudad Dite con sus condenados, el fuego brilló con fuerza y ahora suspiro, porque pronto arderé.


	11. JUDECA

**EPILOGO: JUDECA**

-Volveré a ti….lo juro!-

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a ella, luego corrió de regreso a la sala del General, ya abajo en aquel gran salón, con el candelabro en lo alto y las estatuas alrededor, ahora todas congeladas con una neblina tenebrosa y fría que ocultaba parcialmente a los muchos guerreros caídos que los trataron de detener, se detuvo frente al ascensor que se acercaba, "deben ser ellos", pensó más tranquilo e impaciente a la vez, cuando al fin se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y corrió un viento helado, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, caminando hacia atrás lentamente sin quitar la mirada de enfrente , una lúgubre luz rodeaba todo el salón y sólo resaltaba aquella sonrisa del General, siendo la primera vez que lo ve en persona.

Caminó del elevador con paso firme, confiado dejando detrás de el las manchas de sangre que desaparecían al cerrarse las puertas.

-No pensé que fueras tan torpe para regresar. Has perdido tu única oportunidad de vivir- lo dijo cruzando de brazos.

-Qué haces aquí? no deberías estar!-

-Cuando me disponía a salir escuché las alarmas, no creí que fuera algo importante, pero luego el ruido aumentó por todos los niveles….. Me sorprende que hayan logrado algo así; pero de nada les servirá, me encargué de los insectos del nivel cuatro y en poco tus otros amigos….ja!.. volverán a mis manos.- Lo decía mientras caminaba confiado con una mano detrás de la cintura y la otra en alto con el puño cerrado mientras se ponía con la puerta de salida a sus espaldas, en el centro del coliseo.

-De qué hablas !?-

-Rata de laboratorio, el Comandante se encuentra esperando a tus camaradas junto con el Jefe de seguridad externa, no demorarán en regresar con la basura en sus manos-

-Apártate de mi camino!-

-Te preocupan tus amigos?, ya deben estar cayendo como moscas, uno a uno-

La mirada de Nao brillaba en un rojo carmesí ante la sonrisa prepotente del General.

-Creíste que su plan saldría bien? Que serían libres? – burlándose - Todos ustedes son sólo herramientas, esclavos a nuestro servicio, no tienen vida, no la merecen!-

-Quién crees que eres para decir eso?... no sabes nada!-

-En verdad crees eso?, No me hagas hagas reír, dime, es que tienes la mínima idea de cómo vivir?, acaso sabes que hacer saliendo de aquí? En verdad crees que alguien te aceptará sabiendo que sólo eres un arma a punto de disparar?. No seas iluso, ahórrate sufrimiento en vano y acepta tu destino, tu y tus seudo amigos deberían aceptar de una vez, que no son NADA!-

-Ustedes nos hicieron esto! Jamás lo pedimos! nos arrebataron nuestras vidas! Sólo juegan a ser dioses!. Ahora retomaremos nuestras vidas, pero no sin encargarnos de ustedes…Miserables!-

-Gusano, no quieres aceptar la verdad; bien…. no tengo tiempo que perder, así que si quieres salir, diviérteme!-

Sonrió inclinando la mirada perfilándose brevemente sin perder su confiada postura, Nao en cambio, respiró hondo una vez, se inclinó un poco hacia delante sujetando su mano derecha.

-Te mostraré….mi verdadero poder!- arremetió contra su enemigo, aquél demonio que debía derrotar para salir de ese infierno congelado, ayudar a sus amigos y cumplir su promesa.


End file.
